Inicident at St Cloud
by venia1571
Summary: The events of this story take place 2 days after the ending of season 1. Philippe and Chevalier arrived at Philippe home, Chateau de Saint-cloud to rekindle their relationship and re affirm their love for each. Everything seems to be going well, until Phillippe comes down with a mysterious sickness. A sickness so deep it could dam his soul forever, unless Chevalier can find a way
1. Chapter 1

**Incident At St Cloud**

 **The events of this story take place 2 days after the ending of season 1. Philippe and Chevalier arrived at Philippe home, Chateau de Saint-cloud to rekindle their relationship and re affirm their love for each. Everything seems to be going well, until Phillippe comes down with a mysterious sickness. A sickness so deep it could dam his soul forever, unless Chevalier can find a way to save his lover** **.**

 **"** **You can wake up now." Said the soft sweet voice in** Chevalier **ear. It was followed by a soft kiss on the cheek. When he opened his eyes he smiled back at the deep blue eyes smiling back at him, it was the eyes of his beloved Phillipe. Chevalier was happy to see Phillippe smile, the last couple of days have been so dark for them both. When** **Henriette died he gave him his space, despite the fact it torn him apart inside. It was torture not being able to hold him, touch, him, and lay with him at night and make love. He wanted so badly to hold Phillipe in his arms and comfort him as he mourned her death, He hated when he cried it torn him apart, but he endured the pain out of love for his sweet prince. He hopes by returning to St Cloud Phillipe will return the same, but can his beloved love him again.**

 **"What is it?" Ask Phillippe.**

 **"What is what?" replied Chevalier**

 **"Your staring at me and something is on your mind, I can tell" Said Phillippe**

 **"Darling nothing is on my mind, I simply enjoy looking at you." Said chevalier turning on his charm, it must have work Phillippe chuckled.**

 **"what so funny darling?" Ask chevalier**

 **"When will you ever learn my dear Chevalier that you can't fool me, I know you to well. You were not looking at me for your own pleasure something is on your mind, so why don't you tell me what it is."**

 **But he was looking at him for his own pleasure, Chevalier thought to himself. if only he knew the truth.**

 **"Well if you must know, you are smiling." Said Chevalier**

 **"What is wrong with me smiling."**

 **"My darling you have been through so much I just did not think your smile would return so quickly."**

 **" I knew something was on your mind." Said Phillippe his smile now gone.**

 **"I have offended you my darling" Said Chevalier with concern**

 **"No you have not in fact from this day forth, I think I want to smile more." They both smiled at each other and laughed, Phillpe looked out the window of the carriage.**

 **"My dear chevalier I believe we are here." Said Phillpe as the carriage pulled up to his home of St. Cloud.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Weeks passed since they arrived at St. Cloud, and Chevalier wasted no time making himself at home. He spent his days instructing the servants on how to make improvements to St. cloud, and oh how he loved his work. Most of all he wanted to keep Phillpe smiling, he had the staff prepare a sumptuous meal for them to eat. That evening as they ate by candle light Philippe smiled at his lover as he sipped his wine.**

 **"** **I see you wasted no time adding your special touch to my home." Said Philippe**

 **"** **It was not much , just dust a few cob webs, move some old furniture , add some color that's all." Said Chevalier enjoying his wine as well.**

 **"** **Yes you added lots of color , more color than I ever had before" Said Philippe**

 **"** **My dear you are a prince your home should reflect that" Said Chevalier with confidence**

 **"** **I like it."**

 **"** **I knew you would." Chevalier said with a smile, knowing full well Phillippe would be happy with the changes. After dinner Phillipe order that their wine be sent to his bed room he and Chevalier would finish their drinks there. They sat in front of a warm fireplace, as Phillipe often enjoyed doing in the evening before he went to sleep. Chevalier watch Phillipe stare into the flames as if being hypnotized them. He loved how the orange red flames caressed his face, he looked so beautiful, but he could tell something was weighing heavy on his heart.**

 **"** **Speak mignonette I know something is troubling you." Said Chevalier with loving concern.**

 **"** **I 'm not the man you think I am Chevalier, I 'm a monster , a cruel cold monster. Said Phillipe**

 **"** **My darling how could you say that of yourself. Said a concern Chevailer**

 **"** **I did not love her Chevalier, I did not love Herenrette. She was beautiful , and sweet and kind but my passion my desire, my love was for you." Phillipe turned and look deep into Chevalier eyes as he spoke those words, it left him speechless as the words touched his very soul.**

 **"** **Mignonette do you blame me for her death? Said Chevalier ."**

 **"** **No my sweet Chevalier remember I ask you permission to let me marry her." Spoke Philippe**

 **"** **You can't blame yourself for her death mignonette, and you are not a monster. Your heart is pure and sweet" Said Chevalier**

 **"** **I brought her into this world, she did not deserve to die, maybe I am paying for my sinful lust. " Said Philippe.**

 **"** **Stop it Philippe! Stop doing this to yourself. Poison killed her not you. Said chevalier as he pulled Philippe into his arms, as he spoke,**

 **"** **Mignonette you have a beautiful heart, you could never hurt anyone and when the time comes there will be a place for you in heaven." Without thinking he placed a soft kiss on Philippe lips. They stare at each other speechless looking into each other eyes , then Chevalier spoke**

 **"** **Mignonette I… I am sorry I didn't mean to…"**

 **Philippe silenced him with another kiss, and then took his hand and lead chevalier to the bed. At that point no words needed to be said between the both them. They looked into each other eyes and knew what they, both had been wanting for so long. They slowly removed each other clothing, and then Philippe laid chevalier on the bed and took him in his arms. ..**


	3. Chapter 3

**The dawn of the next day began, as the sunlight passed through window and shined down on the two lovers as they slept. Philippe was the first to awake , and rose from Chevalier embrace. He made sure his movements were soft, he did not want to wake his love as he slept peacefully. He stood over chevalier and watch him as he slept. He loved to watch him sleep, he would do it all the time at Versailles. He look so soft beautiful Philippe thought to himself , as he brush a small strand of hair out of Chevalier face. Such a face of a sweet angel, he also loved the soft breathing sound he would make as he slept. Philippe laugh to himself as he would tell his love of the soft sound, but chevalier would always deny it. Philippe did not care he loved the sound Chevalier made, so he did not argue with him. He went over to the large window to open the curtains up more, to let more sunlight on warm his skin.**

 **"Well this is a welcoming view in the morning" Said Chevalier staring at Philippe beautiful naked body by the window.**

 **"** **Good your awake now we will have breakfast." Said Philippe**

 **"** **Oh must we? Its still very early come back to bed and make love " Said Chevalier patting the bed softly , to invite Philippe back to it.**

 **"** **We will have time for that later, I want to walk about the grounds, see how your re decorating has been going."**

 **"** **Alight, but then can we make love?" Chevalier joked, Philippe just laugh loving his humor**

 **Philippe command the servant in the room to fetch their robes, they would sit outside Philippe bed room, and enjoy a glass of wine as they waited for their breakfast.**

 **"** **What are you thinking my love?" Said Chevalier , as he notice Philippe sitting with his eyes closed and looking so peaceful.**

 **"** **I'm not thinking at all, I 'm just enjoying the quiet, no other voices just the sound of quiet "**

 **"** **you mean not hearing your brothers voice." Said Chevalier**

 **"** **You know me well, and I will enjoy every minute of not hearing his voice"**

 **Chevalier could not disagree with him, in his own way he enjoyed the quite himself. It felt good for a change not to see the stares of disapproval from those of court, when he and Philippe embraced or kissed.**

 **At night Philippe would comfort him before they made love, to tell him not care what others thought, he was his and he was not afraid to show it. Most of all he did not miss the whispers in court, of those who thought he was responsible for** **Henriette** **death. How they all thought he would break his beloved heart or cause him pain. He could never do that he loved him to much.**

 **The sound of the servants voice telling them, their breakfast served brought him out of his thoughts.**

 **After they were served and the servant left Chevalier notice Phillippe kept starting at him , he ask him what was wrong.**

 **"** **That servant I have never seen him before, is he new?" ask Philippe**

 **"** **Yes he is." Said he needed the work to care for his sick younger brother." Said chevalier while calmly eating his breakfast**

 **"** **Take care of his brother?"**

 **"** **Yes he said he has some sickness and has become weak, so he had to take time , to be with him, but in time I feel I must give him time off."**

 **"** **Why?" Ask Philippe**

 **"** **Mignonette he is promised** **to be married and he can't stop talking about it. His bride to be works in the kitche and all he does is talk about her."**

 **"** **What is wrong with that." Ask Philippe**

 **"** **Well she sings to him every morning and he adores it , says he can't start a day without hearing her voice. I've seen her you know, big red haired women , I think she has been spending to much time in the kitchen eating her own food." When Chevalier made the comment, Philippe threw a grape at him.**

 **"** **What was that for?" said a shock Chevalier**

 **"** **That was cruel what you said. They are in love the looks should not matter " Said Philippe**

 **"** **Love is not that blind** **"** **Mignonette** **"** **Said Chevalier**

 **"** **Stop it, that is enough from you." Said Philippe getting up from the small table**

 **"** **Wait , where are you going?" Ask Chevalier**

 **Getting dressed, I told you I want to walk the grounds I need the air." As Philippe rose Chevalier stop him , by pulling him in his embrace.**

 **"** **No, my sweet you are not going anywhere you owe me a love making." Said Chevalier with a wicked grin and holding him close.**

 **"** **Chevalier behave yourself , you know I have to get dressed." Said Philippe trying resists his lover.**

 **"** **Ah my love your naked under your robe, perfect." Chevalier caressed his body under the robe, he smiled as he heard Philippe soft moans, how he loved the sounds of Philippe trying to resists him. It only made him want him more, he then slowly removed Philippe robe and the gently laid his naked body on the bed.**

 **"** **I guess we do have time, after all." Whispered Philippe as he removed Chevalier robe and pulled him on top of him, loving the feel of his warm mouth covering him with soft kisses.**


	4. Chapter 4

The dawn of the next day began, as the sunlight passed through window and shined down on the two lovers as they slept. Philippe was the first to awake , and rose from Chevalier embrace. He made sure his movements were soft, he did not want to wake his love as he slept peacefully. He stood over chevalier and watch him as he slept. He loved to watch him sleep, he would do it all the time at Versailles. He look so soft beautiful Philippe thought to himself , as he brush a small strand of hair out of Chevalier face. Such a face of a sweet angel, he also loved the soft breathing sound he would make as he slept. Philippe laugh to himself as he would tell his love of the soft sound, but chevalier would always deny it. Philippe did not care he loved the sound Chevalier made, so he did not argue with him. He went over to the large window to open the curtains up more, to let more sunlight on warm his skin.

"Well this is a welcoming view in the morning" Said Chevalier staring at Philippe beautiful naked body by the window.  
"Good your awake now we will have breakfast." Said Philippe  
" Oh must we? Its still very early come back to bed and make love " Said Chevalier patting the bed softly , to invite Philippe back to it.  
" We will have time for that later, I want to walk about the grounds, see how your re decorating has been going."  
"Alight, but then can we make love?" Chevalier joked, Philippe just laugh loving his humor  
Philippe command the servant in the room to fetch their robes, they would sit outside Philippe bed room, and enjoy a glass of wine as they waited for their breakfast.  
"What are you thinking my love?" Said Chevalier , as he notice Philippe sitting with his eyes closed and looking so peaceful.  
"I'm not thinking at all, I 'm just enjoying the quiet, no other voices just the sound of quiet "  
"you mean not hearing your brothers voice." Said Chevalier

" You know me well, and I will enjoy every minute of not hearing his voice"  
Chevalier could not disagree with him, in his own way he enjoyed the quite himself. It felt good for a change not to see the stares of disapproval from those of court, when he and Philippe embraced or kissed.  
At night Philippe would comfort him before they made love, to tell him not care what others thought, he was his and he was not afraid to show it. Most of all he did not miss the whispers in court, of those who thought he was responsible for Henriette death. How they all thought he would break his beloved heart or cause him pain. He could never do that he loved him to much.  
The sound of the servants voice telling them, their breakfast served brought him out of his thoughts.  
After they were served and the servant left Chevalier notice Phillippe kept starting at him , he ask him what was wrong.

"That servant I have never seen him before, is he new?" ask Philippe  
"Yes he is." Said he needed the work to care for his sick younger brother." Said chevalier while calmly eating his breakfast  
"Take care of his brother?"  
"Yes he said he has some sickness and has become weak, so he had to take time , to be with him, but in time I feel I must give him time off."  
"Why?" Ask Philippe  
"Mignonette he is promised to be married and he can't stop talking about it. His bride to be works in the kitche and all he does is talk about her."  
"What is wrong with that." Ask Philippe  
"Well she sings to him every morning and he adores it , says he can't start a day without hearing her voice. I've seen her you know, big red haired women , I think she has been spending to much time in the kitchen eating her own food." When Chevalier made the comment, Philippe threw a grape at him.  
"What was that for?" said a shock Chevalier  
"That was cruel what you said. They are in love the looks should not matter " Said Philippe  
"Love is not that blind "Mignonette" Said Chevalier  
"Stop it, that is enough from you." Said Philippe getting up from the small table  
"Wait , where are you going?" Ask Chevalier  
Getting dressed, I told you I want to walk the grounds I need the air." As Philippe rose Chevalier stop him , by pulling him in his embrace.  
"No, my sweet you are not going anywhere you owe me a love making." Said Chevalier with a wicked grin and holding him close.  
" Chevalier behave yourself , you know I have to get dressed." Said Philippe trying resists his lover.  
" Ah my love your naked under your robe, perfect." Chevalier caressed his body under the robe, he smiled as he heard Philippe soft moans, how he loved the sounds of Philippe trying to resists him. It only made him want him more, he then slowly removed Philippe robe and the gently laid his naked body on the bed.  
"I guess we do have time, after all." Whispered Philippe as he removed Chevalier robe and pulled him on top of him, loving the feel of his warm mouth covering him with soft kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

As Chevalier dressed after their early morning love making he did not hear the light foot steps of his lover coming up behind him, and placing his blade under his chin.  
"I did not please you mignonette?" Chevalier asked with his humor.  
"Of course you did, but I thought that we do something fun this morning." Said Philippe  
" Yes I remember you saying that , but I thought you meant we were going to have something big like a party."  
"We will, in time but for now I would like to practice my sword."  
" Let me assure you my love, your sword is working just fine." Said Chevalier with his wicked sense of humor  
"Stop it! And you know what sword I am speaking of, it's the one I have placed under your chin my sweet Chevalier ."  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
"Because you are going to practice with me." Said Philippe using his sword to slowly turn Chevalier to face him."  
"You have ones, that can help you with that my love, my time would be spent better helping to improve St, Cloud".  
"No, you are not needed for that now. Besides sweet Chevalier you used to enjoy when we fenced together you never turn me down."  
" My darling you must remember , you were the prince, and I was trying to win you."  
"Well you have, but I am sure your passion for sword fighting has not died, get dressed and meet me on the front grounds, and give me all you got."

As Philippe command Chevalier dress and went to practice sword fighting, while doing so Philippe loved to taunt his lover.  
"Your getting so slow, my love losing your skills" Philippe taunted with a smile, but he underestimated his lover. Chevalier may not have pick up his sword in a while but his skills where as sharp as ever, giving Philippe a good round with his sword. In the end Philippe came out the winner pinning his lover up against a tree.  
" I adore you my Chevalier but I hate to loose". Said Philippe in a soft whispers close to Chevalier lips.  
" I can give you an even better work out behind these trees , if you let me go." Chevalier said with a wicked grin. Philippe began to slowly untie Chevalier blouse with his sword, when they were interrupted by a servant  
"Forgive me for disturbing you your highness but you have a guest. "  
"Who is it I am not expecting anyone". Said Philippe  
" He is a priest from the Local village he would like to speak with you ."  
"Of course tell him I shall see him shortly."

Philippe told a disappointed Chevalier their romantic time will have to wait, he wants to meet with the priest alone, he sent Chevalier away and went to meet him.  
"Good day your highness and thank you for taking time to meet with me." Said the priest when Philippe met him in a small room in St. cloud.  
Right away Phillipe notice the priest was different than those his brother brought to Versailles . His clothes were simple, not bright and flashy as he is used to seeing.  
" You are welcome please have a seat, would you like something to drink or eat?" Ask Philippe  
Thank you your Majesty I am fine, I don't want to take up to much of your time, I just would like to speak for a few minutes.  
"Of course please you may sit, I am afraid I did not catch your name." ask Philippe  
"Around here your majesty I am know as father Gabriel, you may call me that ."

"Very well. What would like to speak with me about?" Ask Philippe  
"First let me say I am sorry for your loss, your majesty, but I'm afraid I must give more bad news of death"  
"Who has died?" Ask a concern Philippe  
"One of your servants that was on your staff, lost their 16 year old brother this morning.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, how did the young man die?"  
"He came down with a mysterious sickness, that none of our local doctors could cure, it took him out so fast. "  
" That's awful to hear, father, but please don't take this as rude , but why are you telling me this"  
Your majesty we believe this sickness may have spread, and we know that some of the servants that work for you here took care of the young man , I just wanted to warn you. "  
"Then thank you for the warning father, what symptoms should I look out for?" ask Philippe.  
"We don't know that much its so strange to us, but we know after 3 days the young man became very pale and very tired and week. Sleeping long hours and having deep dreams and hallutions There is still so much we must learn" Said the father  
" Father Gabriel thank you for telling me this, in fact when will the service for the young man be?" Ask Philippe  
" A day from now your majesty."

I want to pay my respect to the man, and I want to help out anyway I can, anything the family needs I will pay for."  
That is very kind of you, your majesty but I did not come for charity".  
" I know father but I want to."  
"Thank you your majesty, we are very grateful for your charity." Philippe thank the priest for coming and sent him on his way. On his way out Chevalier past the priest. They had no words, they just gave a slight bow to each other and went their way .

That evening at dinner they talk about the meeting.  
"How was your meeting with the priest mignonette. " Ask chevalier  
"It went well why do you ask?"  
" You have been quite since the man left I thought you would be in a happier mood since we have a special evening planned for tonight." Chevalier said with that wicked seductive gleam in his eyes.  
"The young man one of the servants was caring for, died today."  
"I am sorry to hear that mignonette, is that what is troubling you?" Ask Chevalier  
"Yes, in fact I am going to the young man's funeral and you are coming with me"  
Chevalier nearly choked on his wine.  
"Mignonette you have a kind heart its one of things I adore about you, but there is no need for you to do this. "  
"Yes it is, and I also will pay for clothes for the young man to be buried in, you and I are going and I will here no more of it." Said Philippe as he rose from the dinner table and retired to his bedroom.  
Later after talking a walk to think Chevalier return to their bedroom. Philippe was naked lounging in bed. He looks so beautiful in the moonlight , but he had to control himself, He now realize how serious Philippe was for this boy. Chevalier removed his clothes and joined Philippe in bed.  
" So I guess I special party is out for tonight mignonette?" Chevalier ask as he removed his clothes climbed into bed next to Philippe.  
"I'm afraid so my love. I know you worked hard to prepare a wonderful party, but tonight I want to rest"  
" Then rest you shall, come lay close to me." Chevalier pulled Philippe close, and he rested his head on his chest. Chevalier look out the large window by their bed and notice how bright the moon was.  
" Look Mignonette what beautiful moon tonight so bright in the night sky." Said Chevalier

"Yes it is " Said Philippe  
"It really means that much to you, pay for this boy funeral?" Ask chevalier  
"Yes, as I said I want to help, I want to do something for others for a change."  
" Then you shall Mignonette and I will join you." Chevalier whispered into Philippe ear  
"You will?" Philippe said with a smile.  
"Yes my darling. I will admit a wonderful party with delicious food, wonderful wine, and you and me, naked making love all night would bring me such joy. But if doing this will make you smile again my darling then so be it". Chevalier said with love in his voice. Philippe reach up and kissed his lips.  
"Thank you , I knew you care" Said Philippe  
"Of course I do mignonette I love you." Said Chevalier looking deep into his lovers eyes. That look made Philippe feel, warm , safe and most of all loved. For the rest of the night they laid in each other arms. With the moonlight shinning down on them until they fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Philippe and Chevalier attended the service for the young man that died. Chevalier felt it was best to stay to the side while he talk with the priest , that came to the palace the other day. The priest thank him for kindness in paying for the young man clothes and service. They both viewed the young man's body and Chevalier had to admit to himself, Philippe did a good job having the young man dressed, he really did want to help these people. Philippe and Father Gabriel brought chevalier out of his thoughts when they both approached him, to his surprise. Philippe introduced him to father Gabriel, who did a slight bow to him and then spoke,  
"I want to thank you both for coming to the service , and helping with this young man funeral , we are beyond words to you and your highness kindness. " Said Garbriel , who shook his hand and left to talk to comfort the servant and his beloved.  
"Why did you do that?" Ask Chevalier still surprised by Gabriel attention .  
"Do what?" Ask Philippe?"  
"Invited the father to speak with me , and shake my hand"  
"He wanted to meet you and thank you for coming , so I brought him over to meet you."  
"He wanted to meet me?"  
"Yes and you seem upset." Said Philippe  
" you forget Mignonette where we are at. We are in a church with a priest who must know by now that I am more than just a friend to you."  
"Yes, and what is the matter?"  
"My love people talk, and most of them don't even want to look at me, yet shake my hand"  
"That's never stop you before, why now?" Ask Philippe smiling at how nervous his lover seem to be.  
"Philippe this is not the Palace Versallies." Said Chevalier  
"I know and I must tell you father Gabriel is different, all he wanted to do was meet you and thank you for coming , and showing kindness." Chevalier was speechless. A priest who did look down at him for his choice to love his way? A priest who wanted to meet him , as well as shake his hand, this man must really be different , he thought to himself. Who would have thought you could find kindness in a small church outside of Versallies.  
Chevalier and Philippe were about to take their leave , when the servant and his bride to be approached them.  
"Your highness I cannot find the words for your kindness to me and my brother" Said the servant.  
" You are more than welcome anything I could do to help you. Tell me how long was he ill?" Ask Philippe  
" Your highness it happened so fast. It seem night after night he became more, weak and pale, oh so pale. I did all that I could but I guess it just was not enough."  
" Don't be hard on yourself, you did your best. You loved him until the end and that is all that matters." Said Philippe.  
" Will you still keep your plans for your wedding?" Philippe ask the servant.  
"Yes your highness, but I will need time to mourn, my beloved she understands" Said the servant time him."  
" Good, by all means keep your promise to marry her, and if you need help please come to me, I will offer my services." Philippe promised to the servants After the servant thank hi , Philippe and Chevalier took their leave.

"Well weren't we are charitable today." Said Chevalier later that evening as they sat in front of a warm fireplace, enjoying their wine.  
" Yes it did me good to do charity made me feel better. I thought you would be happy for me. " Said Philippe .  
"I am happy for you my love, but you seem awful nice to that servant. First you pay for his brothers burial , and now you will help with his wedding, I say that is quite a bit of attention."  
You are jealous." Said Philippe with a smile  
Jealous me of a servant, my love don't make me laugh." Chevalier said trying to sound confident.  
"Not the servant himself, but the fact he is able to marry the one he truly loves" Said Philippe looking directly into Chevalier eyes. Chevalier was made speechless by the power of Philippe beautiful eyes looking at him, its like he could read right into his soul. He was the only man who could ever do that to him .  
" How well you know me Mignonette ." He said in a soft voice, still under the spell of his lover's gaze."  
" Well enough to know that I'm right." Said Philippe pulling Chevalier into his arms.  
"What is that?", asked Philippe after he placed a soft kiss on his Chevalier , and looked over his shoulder and saw a large dark chest.  
"This my love is what we found, as we are cleaning St. cloud. I thought you may like a look at it." Chevalier open the trunk allowing Phillipe to see what was inside. What he found put a smile on his face, clothes from his past. Philippe pulled out a beautiful gown and mask.  
" Do you remember that dress mignonette?" Chevalier ask with a smile.  
" Of course I do, I worn it the night I seduce you." Said Philippe with a sly smile, he went on to tell his lover of the night they fell in love.  
" Do you remember the masked ball that night?" Philippe ask Chevalier  
"Yes I was there with my brothers we had been at the palace for week, and they king ask us to stay for the ball. "  
"Yes and I tried everything I could to get your attention, the ball was my last chance, and I was not going to let it fail." Philippe continued to tell Chevalier how he picked the dress. Louis wanted a theme of Greek gods, so he choose to be the goddess of love herself, hope it would win Chevalier attention.  
"Yes it did , how can I forget you that night." Said Chevalier. You approached me in your beautiful gown as the goddess of love and ask me " Chevalier Lorriane will you dance with a goddess?"  
"Did it work?" Philippe ask with a smile.

"Oh yes Philippe you were so beautiful in that gown your hair up in curls, and your lips beautiful full and red, how could I not resist you." Chevalier pulled Phillpe in his arms, and with the music playing in his head, they began to dance as they did that night. After their small dance, they removed each other clothes, and went to bed.

After their love making they fell in to a deep sleep , but in the middle of the night Chevalier awoke. He looked over to see Philippe sound asleep, so he softly rose from the bed so as not to wake him. As he looked down as he slept he thought about how happy his mignonette was today, especially when he showed him the dress he found. He kissed Philippe forehead poured him a small glass of wine and looked out into the bright moonlight, he thought to himself what else he could do to make his beloved smile again. After tonight the choice was easy, he will have that dress cleaned and throw a wonderful party.  
He will make it a Greek theme and allow his beloved to dress as the goddess of love, while he himself will be the handsome Adonis or mars. Chevalier laugh to himself at the thought when something out in the gardens caught his attention. It look like he saw the servant that Philippe like so much walking in the garden, or more like sleep walking. At first he paid it no attention and was about to laugh it off , when something else caught his eye.  
"No no it can't be it can't Chevalier could not belive his eyes, he saw what look like the servants dead bother! The young man look just like him, even wearing the clothes Philippe help pay for. The boy's skin seem so pale , almost glowing in the moonlight, then as if he knew he was being watched, they young man turned at seemed to look right at Chevalier! His eyes did not look normal they seem to glow a bright red, out of fright Chevalier quick turned from the window. When he looked again. The servant and the young man were gone!  
"What are you looking it?" Chevalier turned around to see a half awake Philippe looking at him  
"What are you looking it, you've been standing at that window for some time?" Ask Philippe?"  
"Nothing, Philippe, it was nothing. I just wanted to look out into the moonlight" Said Chevalier looking back out one more time, almost to convince himself he did not see the servants dead brother.  
"Then come back to bed." Said Philippe opening the blankets to reveal his naked body encouraging his lover to come lay next to him. Chevalier obeyed his lover command, by climbing into bed next him. Letting his thought drift away from what he saw he melted into Philippe arms and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

The next day Chevalier has a short meeting with Philippe's favorites. He is enjoying this meeting as he tells them of their special costumes, or lack there of for the greek god party he is going to have for his beloved.  
"You will be servants to your prince and myself as well, and by the way your only costume will be small towels wrapped around the lower part of your bodies." Chevalier love the confused look on their faces when he told them they would be have naked.  
Why do you have such shocked looks on your faces? Phillpe is your prince and your master and you will do as he obeys, so be prepared for that eveing." After the meeting Chevalier dismiss Philippe companions. He loved how he made them belive the idea for them to be half naked was Philippe, it wasn't it was his. He smiled to himself how he was going to enjoy this party. After they were dismissed he went to find his beloved to tell him about the party , seems like he was sleeping in late today.  
" My darling its time to wake up you have been asleep long enough, and I have wonderful news for you. " Said Chevalier as he entered Phillpe bed room. When he came in he saw him in his robe looking out of his window drinking a small glass of wine.  
" Are you alright my love you slept in late, I was worried." Said Chevalier sending the servant to fetch him a glass as well.  
"I am fine there is nothing for you to be worried about sit down and have a drink, I must tell you about a dream I had."  
"A dream I do hope I was in it." Chevalier said with a smile.  
" Sorry to disappoint you, but you were not." Said Philippe still looking out the window  
" What a shame, but please my darling go on." Said Chevalier hoping the dream would not be another handsome man, other than himself.  
"I dreamed a large animal came to me in the night and bit me on the chest." Said Philippe  
" A large animal bit you that is the dream?" Said Chevalier relieved it was not another handsome man, he is dreaming about  
"Yes I know its not much, but for some reason I remember it. "  
" Especially the part about being bitten on the chest. You know my love if you would like a bite to the chest I would be happy to please you." Chevalier came up behind Phillpe and drew him close and kissed him on his neck. Phillpe smiled and snuggled up against him, melting into his embrace.  
" I have to admit I thought about you after the dream, I was even going to ask you , did you bite me last night." Phillpe said softly  
"As I said my love I am here to please you." Whispered Chevalier nibbling on Philippe neck making a small animal growl. He wanted to make sure he would only think of him in his dreams. 

"You are many thing my sweet Chevalier but an animal is not one of them, biting is not your style" Said Philippe.  
" As I said my darling I am here to please you." Said Chevalier between kisses on Philippe neck, but their moment was broken when the heard the loud sound of silver wear falling. The sound brought them out of their moment to see the servant Philippe was helping dropping some of the silver wear on the carpet. Chevalier also remember seeing him walking the ground late last night  
" Please forgive me your highness I did not mean to make a mess I will clean it up right away." The servant beg as be began to clean up.  
"As you should, be more careful. That silver wear is fresh and new for the prince it should not be taken lightly." Said Chevalier scolding the servant.  
" Calm down, love, its ok the silver wear was not harmed." Said Philippe to Chevalier calming him down, he then went over to reassure the servant all was well and to just replace the silver wear.  
" Watch those late night walks my friend maybe it will help you to focus ." Chevalier whispered to the servant, but when the servant turned to face him , chevalier was shocked by his appearance . The man was pale as a ghost!  
"I'm sorry sir I did not hear what you said." The servant responded.  
"I was just saying watch those late night walks on the ground. " Said Chevalier still shock by his appearance .  
"Late night walks sir, I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about."  
" Very late last night I happen to see you walking the grounds, surly man you must remember." Said chevalier stunned by the servants response.

"I am sorry sir but I have no memory of taking a walk on the ground, now if you will excuse me I must clean up this mess, I have already offend you. "Said the man  
"Don't worry about it. The Prince was right , just replace the silver wear and then get some rest. You look like you need it. " Said chevalier having a change of heart. The servant was surprised by Chevalier change of heart, but also very grateful for it.  
"Dear god Philippe goodness is rubbing off on me." Chevalier said to himself, Phillipe over heard him and came up to him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.  
"what was that for"? Ask Chevalier  
"I overheard what you said to him, it proves you have a good heart after all , and you do care." Said Philippe, and he placed another soft kiss on his lips.  
After the servant left Philippe was informed that Father Gabriel arrived and would like to speak with him.  
"We will talk more of this biting one another later my love." Philippe whispered into Chevalier ear, then placed a soft kiss on his neck.

Oh must we wait until later." Chevalier said to himself as he followed Philippe to meet Gabriel.  
" Father Gabriel welcome, what brings you to St Cloud?" Said Philippe as he greeted the father.  
" Your highness I wish this visit was on happier terms, but I am afraid there have been more deaths in our village." Said father Gabriel. Philippe took the father to a personal room, Chevalier followed them. Philippe offered him a seat and had a servant fetch him something to drink.  
"Thank you your highness but as I said, early there has been several more deaths in our village that we just can't explain."  
"Father do you think it some sort of plague ?" Ask Philippe  
"From what I know from speaking with our doctors, it's a plague they have never encountered before. The symptoms they notice , are fatigue delusion , and very pale skin."  
Chevalier ears perk up, where he heard " very pale skin His thoughts went quickly to the servant, remembering how pale he was. He stayed to listen some more.  
"What do you mean by delusions?" Ask Philippe  
" From what I have been told the person will claim that a dead love one, has come back to communicate with them. They say the loved one would come to them at night, and talk to them , tell them how much they love and miss them. Families of the person claim seeing their loved ones sleep walking at night , in their night gowns and shirts." When Chevalier heard what the father had said he almost spilled his tea. Gabriel and Philippe heard the sound he made and both turned around to look at him.  
"Is everything ok love?" Ask Philippe  
"Yes , yes I think my tea was a bit hot and I spilled a bit, but I will be fine I won't melt" Said Chevalier with a small smile. He had to think of something to throw them both off. Father Gabriel words rang true, the sleep walking at night, the pale skin, the servant had all the symptoms, could he to be caring this strange plague?" Chevalier thought to himself.  
After seeing Chevalier was fine, father Gabriel continued his discussion  
"Your highness I am afraid what I about to tell you is the worst case of all." Said Father Gabriel  
"Its alright father please continue" Said Philippe.  
"Late last night a young woman who is a member of my church was seen screaming down the streets yelling "stop him he's got my baby , he's got my baby!"  
"Was she delusional?" Ask Philippe  
"Well her family called me to her home. Once I got there and calmed her down I ask her who took her baby?" Father Gabriel took a deep breath before he spoke his next words.  
"Your highness she said it was the young man you helped bury a few days ago."

The color rushed from Philippe face he looked like he was going to faint, and Chevalier was quickly by his side.  
"Mignonette are you alright, do you need some air." asked a concerned Chevalier.  
"I just needs some air, I need to go for a walk." Said Philippe in a soft voice, still shock by the priest words.  
"No you need to lay down and rest you have had enough for today. Father I mean no disrespect but I must ask you to leave." Said Chevalier he was respectful but firm to Gabriel  
"Please I mean no harm to the prince, I just wanted to warn him." Father Gabriel said with concern.  
"Yes well, I 'm sure you mean no harm, but I think the prince has had enough news for today, let him rest for the day."  
"Before I go can I just ask the dead boy older brother some questions." Father Gabriel ask  
" Father maybe you should let the prince rest after telling him this shocking news. Come back in the morning and you may speak with the servant." Said Chevalier  
" Thank you. Before I leave please let me help you , I can get the prince some water." A concerned Gabriel ask.  
"Thank you father but I can handle him, a servant will see you out, good day."  
" Good Day sir, and I do hope the prince feels better." After Chevalier called for a servant to see Gabriel out, he took Philippe back to his room, removed his boots and layed him down on the best to rest. He then poured a glass of wine for Philippe and coxed him into sipping it slowly to bring the color back to his face. He then poured himself a glass and sat next to Philippe on the bed .

"How dare that priest upset you with that wild story, I am not sure he should even come back here mignonette. " Said Chevalier  
" I don't know what to believe but that woman said she saw the young man run off with her baby. Then this plague continues to harm people, their might be truth to it. " Said Philippe softly.  
"My darling surly you do not belive what he said about that woman. For all we know she could be some crazy woman who has lost her mind."  
"Or I'm being cursed" Said Philippe.  
"Philippe don't say such things, your letting father Gabriel get to you. You are not cursed, this plague has nothing to do with you!" Said Chevalier.  
"You know what you need my darling, a nice picnic. Get out breath in the fresh air, we have not had one in a long time"  
" And where would we go for a picnic?" Ask Philippe still sipping his wine.  
"Well I do have to walk the grounds to see if needs to be any improvements. How about we both do it together. We can have are own little picnic at our favorite spot, do you remember that spot Philippe?"

Ask Chevalier with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Philippe loved that wicked gleam, he was starting to feel better already.  
" How can I forget, it was where we would go to be alone, so my brother would not find us."  
" And where we would make love under the stars, or sun depending on what time it was." When Chevalier said that it got a laugh out of Philippe, he was happy to see him laugh.  
"Then it is settle tomorrow we will walk the grounds, and just you and I will have our picnic , but for now why don't; you take a nap. Rest will do you good I can handle any needs of St. cloud while you sleep."  
Phillpe obeyed his lover command. Chevalier gave him one more slip of wine and stayed with him until he went to sleep. He pulled a light sheet over him and kissed his forehead.  
"My poor sweet prince you have been through so much, I promise I won't let anything happen to you, I will protect you." Chevalier whispered into Phillpe ear. Philippe was not the only one effect by Gabriel words. As he listen to the discussion he and Phillpe had, he thought about what he saw out the window last night. He could have sworn he saw the servant walking the grounds, but could not understand why the servant denied it when he ask him. Most of all he ask himself did he really see his dead brother with him? The very dead brother father Gabriel was talking about . He was not sure he was half sleep and could not tell. For now he would keep it to himself, seeing it was not important.  
"Maybe we both need that picnic Phillpe." Chevalier said to himself. He was about to leave the room , when he notice the lock on the window was loose.  
"Must put that on my list of things to fixed." Said Chevalier then left the room to let Philippe sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Chevalier look over and saw Phillpe sleeping soundly, he was going to wake him up so they both could have breakfast and then visit father Gabriel . When saw how soundly he was sleeping he did not want to wake him, he decided he would just let him rest and he would speak with Gabriel. When he awoke he quickly covered his naked body with his blanket, he could not belive how cool it was in the room. He look around to see where the draft was coming from and was not surprised the front window was unlock again , and slightly opened. He was furious how many times must he keep telling the servants to fixed the locked. He dressed quickly so as not to disturbed Philippe , but vowed when he returned from speaking with Gabriel he would have a talk with him about that window.  
When he arrived at the church he saw that a funeral was in progress. He was not one but at least 4 coffins being carried out to the grave site.  
" It was a whole family we had to bury today sir." Chevalier recognized the voice behind him it was father Gabriel.  
" I needed to speak with you father, but I can see you are busy I can come back at another time." Said Chevalier  
" No need I am done for the day , please come in. Gabriel offered him a seat and some tea again Chevalier notice that large black book by Gabriel side, before he leaves he must find out what that books is.  
" Gabriel I must ask, the family did they die of this new sickness?" Ask Chevalier  
" I must admit yes they did in fact we have lost many people of this small town to this sickness. Said father Gabriel  
"Does that also included the fiancé of the Monsieur that died"  
" I must say yes to that as well, she passed away this morning, they are dying faster than I can bury them." Said Gabriel  
" I am sorry to hear that Gabriel but do you have time to speak with me." Ask Chevalier  
" Of course Chevalier I am sure that Is what you are here for" Gabriel invited Chevalier into the church offered him some tea, and they both sat down to speak.  
"How long was the woman sick?" Ask Chevalier  
" As far as I know , for some time. The last time I saw her she was telling me that her fiancé was alive and coming to her and there was no need for a service for him."  
"She did" Ask chevalier as he remember when she came to he and Philippe and show how she did not want to go back to the church.  
" I tried to tell her that maybe she was depressed over his death, and needed time to heal. She then became angry with me when I told her I did not believe her. Then she said she never wanted to set foot in a church again, that was the last time I saw her."  
"She came to see the Monsieur the other day, he was very upset by her appearance. She was very pale and told us the same thing, her lover was coming back to her from the dead"  
" I did not know that, I hope the Monsieur is alright?" Ask Gabriel  
" He was very upset about it, I was hoping you could tell me more about this sickness. It seem to be spreading through this town." Said Chevalier  
"Chevalier I wish I could explain it but I cannot there is still more I need to study." Said Gabriel  
"but you must know something? I mean today you just buried a whole family." Ask Chevalier  
"It is a much mystery to me as it is to you. This is a plague that will take more time to figure out. I promise you as soon as I know more I will speak with you and the Monsieur." Said Gabriel  
Chevalier had no choice but to accept the father answers, he was about to take his leave when he notice that huge black book, he had seen before. He had to ask Gabriel what that book was.  
" Excuse me father but I have never seen such a huge book you have there. What it is?"  
"its and old book passed down to the church over the years."  
"Is it some king of bible?" Chevalier ask  
"You could say that ." Gabriel said not going into to much detail  
" Well it is not like any bible I have ever seen." Said Chevalier  
"As I said it is very old. I do not mean to be rude Chevalier but I must see to the rest of the duties of the church. "  
Chevalier did not push for any more questions for Gabriel. He thanked him for his time, and returned to St. Cloud

When chevalier returned to St cloud he did not expected to the scene before him. He was thrilled to see Phillpe awake and eating a late breakfast but he also saw one of his favorites there with him, half dressed. By the look on his face he assumed the young man was there to please Phillpe for the morning, Chevalier was not happy at all about that, after all he was here to please the Monsieur and no one else.  
" Your back, please sit down there is stil breakfast here if you have not eaten." Said Philippe to Chevalier ignoring the look of displeasure on his face. Philippe then dismiss the young man, who walked passed Chevalier and smiled before taking his leave, Chevalier than took his seat next to Philippe.  
"Please don't be angry with me, he was not much fun he talked about you the whole time." Said Philippe while eating his grapes.  
"Really now?" said Chevalier

"Yes he has a crush on you. He told me he would love to please you if you let him."  
" Well that is very nice to hear your play things find me attractive you don't seem to mind he wants me."  
" I said he was no fun, all he did was talk about you, they are here for me you know."  
" Phillipe what is this all about, why did you even bring him here." Ask Chevalier his jealousy showing  
"I woke up and you were gone, nowhere to be found I was lonely." Said Philppe  
"If you remember mignonette I promised you last night , that we would visited father Gabriel. You wanted to talk to him about the servants fiancé."  
"Oh I forgot all about that, why didn't you wake me do go?"  
"My love you were sleeping so peacefully I did not want to wake you, so I went myself so you could get your rest" Chevalier saw the guilty look in Philippe eyes. He felt a little better knowing Philippe was feeling guilt.  
" I am sorry love I forgot all about it, thank you for letting me rest"  
"I see you rested all right." Said Chevalier rubbing in Philippe guilt  
"Well since you visited father Gabriel what did he say about the servant, was it anything important?" Said Phillpe trying to change the subject  
" Not much love, when I arrived there was another funeral this time for a whole family."  
" The plague?" Ask a concern Phillpe  
"Yes love, its getting worse , father Gabriel says he needs more time to figure out what it is and where it came from.  
"What about the girl?" Ask Philippe  
" She is dead Philippe  
" Oh no not her to?" Phillippe said with concern  
" I'm afraid so. Gabriel said she stop coming to church not long after her fiancé died, the next time he heard her of her she died."  
" This plague is growing stronger, by the day. Did Gabriel tell you anything we can do."  
"No he says there is still more he needs to find out, if he hears anything he would let us know."  
"What about the girl, does he need any help with her burial?"  
"Phillpe there is nothing more you can do. You have done all you can for the servant and his love ones. I am sure Gabriel will find out what this plague is, for now we must give it a rest." Said Chevalier as he rose from the table to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Ask Philippe  
"I am going get some air I need a walk, you can join me once you are dressed." Chevalier was about to take his leave when Philippe came up behind him and held him close.  
"Please don't leave I want you to stay with me." Phillpe whispered into Chevalier ear.  
'Philippe I am not going anywhere, I am just going to walk the ground, and look at the renovations." Said Chevalier  
"Your upset I can tell. You let me sleep in, and come back to find me with a beautiful young man. Please stay and let me make it up to you." Philippe whispered into Chevalier ear, his arms were like steel bonds around him, not allowing him to move.  
"How are you going to do that," Said Chevalier  
Phillpe turned him around to face him and kissed him softly on his lips. He then lead him to the bed loosed his shirt and gently pushed him down on the bed. Phillpe then bent to his knees and unbutton chevalier pants, and then with his mouth proceeded to pleasure him. Chevalier did not protest for Phillpe knew how make him his.  
"Oh Philippe , please please. Chevalier moaned  
"Do you want me to stop?" Philipe whispered  
"No please no. Oh Phillpe you are so good at that" Moaned Chevalier he threw his neck back and gave in to Philippe power over him .  
" I think I could use some wine." Said Philippe as he rose from the bed. After hours of love making they lay in each others arms, enjoying their closes. After pouring one for hi self he pour one for Chevalier who was now wide awake.  
" I think your mind is still on your meeting with father Gabriel." Said Phillipe sipping his wine  
"Why do you say that?" Ask Chevalier  
" when you were explain your meeting with him, you didn't seemed convinced with his answers."  
" I was not. I feel he is holding something back from me." Said Chevalier  
" Why would you say that."  
"I don't know mignonette, I wish I could find out what that huge black book is, that he keeps by his side"  
" You said he told you it was a bible?"  
"Its not like any bible I have ever seen. I want to know more."  
" Well what will you do , he said he would contact you when he find out more information."  
" I can't wait that long, if I could just get him to tell me about that book , maybe I could find out about what is the real cause of this plague."  
"Maybe we could wait a few days and invite him for dinner, let him know we want to help." Philippe suggested"  
"I guess we could maybe I can get the answers I want."  
" We will send him an invitation for dinner but for now clear you mind and let it rest." Said Phillipe stroking small strands of hair from Chevalier face.  
"We spent most of the morning in bed maybe we should go and see how the garden is coming along for out little party." Chevalier said closing his eyes and Philipe stroke his hair.  
"Oh we will, but lets not rush we have all day" Philippe then lean over, using his tongue to gentle open chevalier lips to received his kiss.  
The rest of the day went as they discussed. They toured St. cloud to see how the renovations were going, Phillpe was pleased with everything. Then Philippe wrote and then sent out his invitation to father Gabriel for dinner. That night they made love and once again feel asleep in each others arms. It was then Phillpe heard the voice calling him again, this time stronger. He rose from his bed open the window and follow the voice to the garden where he open his arms and embraced the voice.


End file.
